makingfiendsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fiendish Friend
Charlotte loves to pretend, so Vendetta suggests that she play dead. When Charlotte "haunts" her day and night, Vendetta creates a fiend to get rid of her. Plot summary Charlotte is sliding at the Mu Elementary School playground while saying "whee!" every time she slides. Vendetta tell her to stop, but Charlotte asks her if she would like to slide with her. Vendetta rejects, but Charlotte continues to ask other things, such as if she would like to be an administrator, sausage maker, or a postal clerk. Vendetta says no, and Charlotte suddenly starts singing about pretending to be different things, such as workers in a factory, telemarketers, CEOs, and jellyfish. After the song, Charlotte keeps asking Vendetta if she would like to play. Vendetta suggests that she could play dead. Charlotte, who loves to pretend, falls to the ground and pretends to be dead. Later at Le Mayonnaise, Vendetta and Grudge are eating when Charlotte comes and pretends to be a ghost. Vendetta can't stand her, so she and Grudge leaves the restaurant and Charlotte eats their food. At home, Vendetta is reading a magazine when she hears noise from the attic. She walks to the attic and sees Charlotte rattling chains. Charlotte tells Vendetta that she has "returned to the world of the living" as a ghost to play with her. Vendetta tells that her she is not a ghost, resulting in Charlotte stop acting like a ghost and asks Vendetta if she would like to play lamp posts, elevator operators, or a "thousand monkeys with a thousand typewriters". Vendetta suggests pretending that they are not friends. Charlotte agrees and says, "Hello, stranger. My name's Charlotte. Would you like to be friends?". Then Vendetta kicks her out of her house and then creates a fiend. Grudge delivers the fiend in a package and puts it in front of Charlotte's house. Charlotte opens the package and a scissor fiend comes out, which she believes is a puppy. The next day, Charlotte does not show up for school and Vendetta thinks she was cut to death by the fiend. Charlotte, however, is late and reveals that she befriended the fiend. He makes a picture of Vendetta out of paper and Charlotte says that he is a great friend, but that Vendetta is "even better". Allusions * The Muppet Christmas Carol: '''Charlotte haunts Vendetta with chains, just like Waldorf/Robert Marley and Statler/Jacob Marley haunt Scrooge wth their money boxes and chains. Fiends *Buttons 2 Songs *"Why Don't We Pretend To Be..." Memorable quotes Title cards A Fiendish Friend.png Fiendishfriendtitle2.png Fiendishfriend3.png Fourthtitlecard2.png Background information *This episode is a remake of the web episode "Scissor Fiend". *This episode was written by Peter Merryman, and based on a story by Amy Winfrey. *This marks the first appearance of Buttons 2 in the TV Series. *There are 2 fourth walls breaks in this episode. When the Music For Why don't we pretend to be starts Grudge can be seen looking confused and looking at the sky wondering where the music is coming from then he and Vendetta are shocked when they are Telemarketers. In the Doll factory and Vendetta is notice the what she is suddenly holding. Cast *Amy Winfrey as Charlotte, red bird fiend *Aglaia Mortcheva as Vendetta *Peter Merryman as Mr. Milk, Marvin, waiter See Also *Gallery:A Fiendish Friend Category:Television episodes